The Big Bopper
The Big Bopper is episode 4b of Fanboy and Chum Chum Chum season 2. Boog is threatened by Lemuel, a bigger bully who replaced Lenny for the day. Fanboy and Chum Chum guide Boog through a life of being a boppee so he can be strong enough to defeat Lemuel. Plot While Lenny goes on break, he hires his assistant, Lemuel, to cover for him. Boog tries to make fun of Lemuel, but finds out that he is bigger and stronger than him, and gets beaten up by him repeatedly. After several injuries, Fanboy and Chum Chum tell him he is now a "boppee" instead of a "bopper" (the bopper bops and the boppee gets bopped). But Boog will never give up and tries to attack Lemuel, but he has no luck. As a result, he is automatically involved in Fanboy and Chum Chum's Bop School, Boppee University, where he learns how to bop hard enough. Later on, Fanboy and Chum Chum decide to help Boog out with defeating Lemuel. After failing on the first few attempts, Fanboy and Chum Chum use themselves as ammo for Boog. Later on, they defeat Lemuel, and as he runs off screaming and crying, Lenny returns and chases after him. Fanboy finds out that Boog did not learn anything about being a boppee. He also finds out that he and the viewers did not learn anything either, then Fanboy and Chum Chum wave goodbye to them. After that, a shooting star makes a moral that says "The Less You Know" with its trail while a voice sings it as the episode ends. Transcript Songs *''The Bop Song'' Gallery Running Gags *Lemuel defeating Boog whenever he mentions bopping him. *Lupe appearing on the BOP card, saying Aye, boppee! *Bopping means Boppee is on Boog. *Boog appearing anywhere (in hospital bed) when injured. *Boog saying "What am I doing (where he wakes up)? I'm supposed to be bopping that guy! I'm gonna bop you so bad!" Trivia *This episode marks the debut of Lemuel. *First episode to use live-action effects, in this case, a live fist. *Fanboy and Chum Chum break the fourth wall at the end. *This is the final episode where Chum Chum is 9 years old. He turns 10 in the next episode. *Lenny's appearance is limited to only two brief appearances. *This episode, along with "Tooth or Scare", hold the longest time to air separately, by 1 year, 6 months and 5 days. "Igloo of Irritation" and "HypnotOZed" hold the second-longest by 1 year, 2 months and 4 days. Continuity *Fourth episode to focus entirely on Boog. First three were "Monster in the Mist", "Refill Madness" and "A Bopwork Orange". *This is the second episode where Chum Chum's nana is mentioned. The first was "Chicken Pox". *If you look closely as Boog leaves the school bus, Bus Lady Cram can be seen driving it. This appears to take place after "Field Trip of Horrors", as Bus Lady Cram was offically introduced in that episode. *This is another episode where Fanboy's name is not said once. *Boog's line "I'm gonna bop you so bad!" echos a line by Kyle ("I'm gonna peck your feet so hard!") in "Chicken Pox". Goofs *The credits list a singer's voice under Nika Futterman, who also voices Chum Chum, but the singing voices in the episode are all male. Futterman is a female voice actor. *When Chum Chum says "My grandmother hunches better than you!" the captions say "My grandmother is better than you!". *When Fanboy says "Now, if a bopper gets bopped" the captions say "Now, if a bopper gets caught". Allusions *in the end of the episode, after Fanboy reminds the audience that they learned nothing, the sign appears followed by a star, and it says 'The less you know'. This is a reference to the service announcement, "The more you know". *This title is also the nickname for Jiles Perry "J. P." Richardson, Jr. and the name of a burger served at Ellen's Stardust Diner in New York City. * When Lupe says "Ay, Boppee" it is a reference to the stereotypical Spanish phrase, "Ay, papi!" * The Bop Song sounds similar to a real song called "Surfin' Bird." Cast *David Hornsby as Fanboy *Nika Futterman as Chum Chum *Wyatt Cenac as Lenny *Jeff Bennett as Boog, Lemuel *Candi Milo as Lupe Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Boog